


Mortal Sin

by VampireNaomi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireNaomi/pseuds/VampireNaomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romano has a problem - he can't stop jerking off and thinking about Prussia, no matter how much he hates himself for it. To make matters even worse, Veneziano invites Germany and Prussia to spend the weekend with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mortal Sin

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfic I wrote for the Hetalia kink meme. The prompt was that character A catches character B masturbating.

“Bless me, Father, for I have sinned. It has been... uh... two days since my last confession. I accuse myself of the following sins.” 

Romano's face was burning with shame as he forced the words out of his mouth. Here he was again, revealing how weak and rotten he was deep inside. He was kneeling on the floor of the confessional, glad that there was no cushion for his knees in this particular church. He didn't deserve such luxuries. He was disgusting, and his knees should bleed.

“Go on, my child.”

Shit, he'd been quiet for too long. He had to start talking and get this over with.

“I... I am guilty of touching myself. Repeatedly and often. And when I do it, I think of another man.”

“Well, my child, have you –”

“Father, please wait! I still have the worst part to confess! I, uh...”

“Take your time. Is this man someone in your life?”

“He's Prussian! Or German. I don't know for sure these days. Repulsive either way! I can't believe I would sink so low that I'd feel attracted to one of those potato fornicators! Please, Father! I need help!”

“Please calm down. When was the last time you committed this sin?”

“This morning in the shower. Last night, too. I just can't stop!”

“You must try to find the strength to resist such temptations. Pray the Rosary five times and ask God for guidance on your path.”

Next, the priest asked him to say the Act of Contrition and then sent him on his way. Romano scampered out of the confessional, certain that the light pouring in through the open church doors and hurting his eyes was part of his deserved divine punishment.

And it was only getting worse. As he hurried down the church steps, he spotted his brother among the passers-by. Veneziano was carrying a bag full of groceries and, as Romano's luck would have it, noticed him right away.

“Hey, Romano! Were you at the church? You do that a lot these days.”

“Fuck you! That's none of your business!”

“Don't get mad! I just mean that if you have problems, you could always talk to me about them.”

“I don't have problems, and even if I did, I'd never tell you about them! But why are you carrying all that stuff? I just filled the fridge yesterday.”

Veneziano's smile widened. “Oh, I forgot to tell you! I invited Germany to spend the weekend with us, so we have to cook more than usual.”

“What? What did you do that for? I'm here!”

“But you can both be here, right? Venice is big enough.”

“Yeah, but...” Well, fuck, it wasn't like he could say that he had actually been looking forward to spending some time with Veneziano. Lately, politics and the economy kept them so busy that they barely had time to have dinner together. But apparently Veneziano didn't feel the same way since he was so damn eager to waste their rare free weekend on that bastard.

“Oh, and Prussia is coming, too!”

“Fuck. Why did you ask him?”

“I didn't, but he's coming anyway.”

“Fuck that! I'm not spending the weekend with those shit-faced potato sacks! I'm going back to Rome!”

“No, wait! Please stay! I want to do some fun things with Germany, but it's pretty hard when Prussia is there, so you could keep him company!”

“Why me? Why don't you ask Japan?”

“I already did, but he said he has plans for the weekend.”

What, so he wasn't even Veneziano's first choice for this crappy job? Even though he had just said he didn't want to do it, Romano still felt his irritation grow at the thought that his brother hadn't asked him first. What was family for if not for forcing them to do shitty favours?

“And what if I have plans?” he asked.

“But you don't. That's why you're staying in Venice with me.”

“That doesn't mean I want to babysit Prussia while you do God knows what with the younger one! All I want to do this weekend is eat and sleep, and I won't be able to do either because he makes me want to throw up, and he's loud!”

“He likes eating and sleeping, too! You could do it together.”

They bickered all the way back to Veneziano's apartment. In the end, Romano had no choice but to agree to keep company to Prussia. He'd known from the start he'd say yes. He could spit out as many profanities as he wanted like a pot that was boiling over, but it was very rare for him to be able to deny his brother anything. And Veneziano knew just what to say to always get what he wanted, the goddamn asshole.

The truth was, it wasn't only because Prussia was annoying that he didn't want to see him. If it was only that, he would have been able to deal with it. He had a brother like Veneziano. One weekend of high blood pressure and wanting to kick someone in the balls wouldn't kill him. It might be even satisfying if he got an excuse to land a hit.

But there was an issue with Prussia. Just as he had told the priest, he had been struggling with a personal problem as of late. Even though he did his best not to think about him, Prussia was constantly on his mind – pressing him onto the mattress, grabbing his hips hard enough to hurt, pushing his legs open, fucking him until his throat was sore from screaming. 

The only way he could stop thinking about it even for a moment was striking himself into a climax, but the relief was short-lived. Afterwards, he was always assaulted by such horrible guilt over what he had done that he felt he deserved to be crucified. It wasn't that he had much of a problem with touching himself as he'd come to terms with that a long time ago – even if it was after a few centuries of repressed lust and self-loathing. It wasn't even that he was attracted to another man.

The real problem was that it was Prussia. It was sick and perverse and against Romano's firm belief that Germanic nations were only good for losing to him and Veneziano at football. Every now and then, he managed to control himself for a while, but it was like he was burning from the inside, and he always gave in and lost the battle with himself. Confessing his sins to a priest brought momentary help, but he knew that wasn't a solution. How could it be since he was always right back to beating his dick even though he had promised he'd stop? It was a never-ending circle. He was pathetic.

He wasn't sure what would happen now that he'd have to spend the weekend with Prussia. He didn't normally have much contact with him. They sometimes saw each other at meetings or when they happened to visit Spain at the same time, but this time it would be just the two of them. What if he got an embarrassing boner or did something stupid? Fuck, he'd probably burst a vein from embarrassment.

Or maybe it would be exactly the opposite. He was self-aware enough to know that his stupid fantasies were just that and nothing more. Talking to Prussia and seeing him up close might be the best medicine for his obsession. He'd remember just how annoying, idiotic and repulsive that kraut-shitter was and never again find him arousing.

Hell, maybe Veneziano had done him a favour and not the other way around.

***

Germany and Prussia arrived the following day. Romano didn't bother to go and say hello to them and instead remained sprawled on the couch and glared at them to make his displeasure known. Sadly, neither of them seemed to particularly care. Germany was asking Veneziano if it was really okay that they came over because surely he had so much work, and Prussia was trying his best to butt into the conversation and get Veneziano's attention.

Pitiful. Like an ugly dog that didn't know nobody liked it. Romano wished he had a good excuse to make some noise so that the bastards would finally realise that hey, he was there, too. But as it was, all he did was keep glaring so that once they _did_ notice him, they'd see right away how pissed off he was.

And, well, glaring also gave him a convenient opportunity to look at Prussia. Which he was only doing to convince himself of how utterly revolting he was.

“Oh, hey! Ita-cake's older brother is here, too!”

“That's not my name!”

“Looks like we can have some big bro bonding time! I'll give you my best tips for being a great brother.”

“I don't need your help! Look at that constipated potato-licker you raised and take another guess at whether I want your tips!”

“I guess we shouldn't have come after all. I don't think we're welcome,” Germany said.

“Oh, nonsense!” Veneziano said. “Romano doesn't mind that you're here.”

“Yeah! Why would he have a problem with getting to hang out with the awesome me?” Prussia made his way to couch and threw himself on it, grinning at Romano like he was expecting him to be equally excited.

“Go piss yourself,” Romano muttered, unable to keep looking at him for long. There was one big problem in his plan of desensitization, he realised. For as long as he was alone with Prussia, the idiot's attention would be all on him – not on Veneziano, Germany, Spain, Austria or whoever his poor victim normally was. He was used to watching him bug someone else, not dealing with him personally.

“Let's get everybody settled in, and then we can go out on a stroll, okay? We can go to St. Mark's Campanile and have coffee, and then we can walk some more or take a gondola. Then we come back and have dinner. Sounds good, right?” Veneziano said.

“Yeah, I want to go on a gondola!” Prussia jumped back to his feet and ran to grab his and Germany's luggage so that he could take it upstairs.

“That does sound interesting. It's been a while,” Germany agreed.

Romano rolled his eyes. “Because you're a stupid tourist. Nobody in their right mind would think that's fun. I'm not coming.”

“If you want, you can stay here and make dinner while I show Germany and Prussia around,” Veneziano suggested.

“Hmph. Maybe I will.”

Romano remained alone downstairs while the others went to take care of the luggage. He was already feeling pissed off enough to kick the couch pillows to the floor. The worst part was that most of his irritation was directed at himself. Here he was, being such a dick that it wouldn't surprise him if they decided to leave him behind on purpose.

It wasn't that he enjoyed being difficult. It was just easier to pretend that he disliked everyone because then it wouldn't matter what they thought. At least that was how it was supposed to work in theory. Because, goddamn, he did care about what other people thought of him, and _how._

“Hey! Romano!”

He couldn't help but be a little surprised as he heard Prussia call out to him. The bastard had actually used his name for once.

“What?” he barked back.

“Just making sure you're okay with the sleeping arrangements. We thought you'd take the guestroom.”

“Well, since you've already made up your mind without asking me, fine!”

“I'm asking you now! And you're the one who decided to stay downstairs, so blame yourself!”

He had a point, Romano knew. And he wouldn't have argued over the beds anyway. He had known Veneziano and Germany would take the double bed in his brother's room. He didn't like it, but he had stopped picking fights about those two sharing a bed decades ago.

“Did they force you on the couch?” he asked. The guestroom only had one bed, so Prussia's options were pretty limited.

“Force? Ha! I volunteered! The couch is the best because it's the closest to both the kitchen and the toilet, and I get to sleep all alone downstairs. I love it!”

“Let's see what your back says about it in the morning.”

“Oh, I've got a really tough back! I never had any problems sleeping on hard ground with only a thin blanket whenever I went out with my army.”

There was the sound of nearing footsteps, and then Prussia was back on the couch. Romano figured he hadn't been able to resist the chance to talk more about himself now that he had got started. Sure, let him. Having to listen would definitely remind him of what an obnoxious, self-centred idiot Prussia was.

So, he said nothing as Prussia began to talk about some dumb battle and how it had been so cold his piss had frozen before it had hit the ground. But even though the story was idiotic, it didn't have the effect on him that he was looking for. He didn't want to vomit when he looked at Prussia. Goddammit.

It wasn't that he thought Prussia was amazingly hot or anything. Romano liked to look for lovers around the Mediterranean – tanned skin, dark hair, curves, a happy and relaxed outlook on life that left no worried wrinkles on one's face. Prussia was the exact opposite, pale, angular and rough. Romano knew for a fact that Germany had learned his anal-retentive ways from his brother.

But that played no role for his sick, perverted mind. He didn't think about Prussia because he wanted a lover. What he needed was a good fuck, being pushed around and having no choice but to take what the other nation wanted to give him. He was just so tired these days. Tired of feeling his economy weight down on his shoulders, tired of having to make difficult decisions that hurt his people, having to follow impossible rules and regulations set by the EU, making sacrifices but not seeing enough change.

For just a little while, he wanted to have no responsibilities. He wanted someone else to have all the answers and tell him what to do. And there was something so arousing about imagining Prussia being rough with him, yelling orders at him like he was his superior and being in complete control of his body and whether he got to move, make a sound or reach his climax.

Nggh, fuck it. He was turning himself on here, just like he had feared!

“Hey, you okay? You're starting to look a little weird.”

“Y-yeah, I'm fine!”

“But –”

“Tell me that freezing piss story again!”

Prussia looked startled. “Really? I mean, sure! It's really cool, right?” And so he proceeded to tell the stupid story all over again. 

At first, Romano was sure he had just avoided a crisis by diverting Prussia's attention from his blushing and squirming on the couch. But then his treacherous thoughts jumped to Prussia's dick – and what else could he expect with that story being told to him? He wondered how big it was and what it'd feel like pushing inside him as deep as it'd go. Oh, fuck, what was he doing? He wasn't supposed to think about the starch-lover's dick! Or if he did, he should be imagining it as deformed and smelly and really, really small! It probably looked like a shrivelled-up parsnip.

“...and then we had to separate Karl-Georg from the cannon. Took half an hour to boil the water. Poor guy was never the same again. Good thing he already had kids. But yeah, that was that!” Prussia leaned back on the couch with a satisfied sigh and turned to look at Romano. “You know, you aren't half bad. Most people don't even want to listen to that story once!”

“Yeah, yeah. But where the hell are Veneziano and the bastard? Weren't we supposed to go out?”

“I don't know. I guess they have to be still upstairs, unless they escaped through a window. And they wouldn't because why would they leave me here?”

Romano kicked Prussia. “Go check!”

“I don't want to! What if they're making out?”

“Then you pull them apart and tell your brother he shouldn't take advantage of idiots! And that if they don't come down here right now, we're leaving without them.”

Prussia's brows shot up. “Really? You'd go out with just me?”

“Wait, no! I –”

“I'll go and take a look!”

Romano didn't bother trying to correct Prussia a second time. Now that he was alone, he hurried to the toilet to splash cold water on his face to clear his mind of the disturbing thoughts that had plagued him earlier. He breathed in, then out. He'd make it just fine. He could do this.

Suddenly, the door to the toilet banged open, and his brother rushed inside.

“Here you are, Romano!”

“What the hell? Don't just come in when I'm busy! What if I was taking a shit?”

“But the door wasn't locked. If you minded, you wouldn't always forget to lock it. Anyway, are you and Prussia playing a prank on us?”

“What do you mean?”

“He said Germany and I should hide upstairs and not come out even if you called for us.”

“I did not! Don't believe him, Romano!”

Romano dried his hands on the towel on the wall and pushed his way past his brother, trying his best to look irritated and not embarrassed. He glanced at Prussia, but the other nation was too busy grinning sheepishly at his own feet to notice him.

“So, are we going somewhere or not? You people are really starting to piss me off.”

“Yeah, we're leaving in a minute. But didn't you say you don't want to come?” Veneziano replied. 

“I changed my mind, okay? Stop bugging me about every little thing!”

As Veneziano had suggested, they went to take a look at St. Mark's Campanile. They visited the belfry and spent a long time admiring the amazing view the tower offered of Venice. Germany kept asking questions about the buildings they could see, and Veneziano was more than happy to tell him of his city. Romano knew it all already, so he quickly lost interest and stopped listening.

After a while, he felt a poke at his arm.

“Hey, what's that over there?” Prussia asked and pointed at something in the distance.

“I don't know. Looks like a chapel.”

“What about that thing?”

“Beats me! Ask Veneziano if you're that interested.”

“But he's busy with West.”

“And that's a reason to bug me instead?”

Prussia huffed. “Just trying to talk. Why did you come here if you're going to keep a big stick up your ass the whole time?”

A stick up his ass? That bastard whose language probably didn't even have a word for fun dared to tell him that _he_ had a stick up his ass? Romano was so pissed off that he couldn't find the words to say anything at first, only made an outraged sound at the back of his throat.

“Like you can talk!” he snapped. “You're... Uh...”

Prussia laughed. “Yeah? Super hot? I'm so handsome that you're at a loss for words, huh?”

“Shut up! You're so ugly that for a moment I thought the plague has come back to Venice. Wouldn't surprise me. One time, it was actually you assholes who brought it here.”

“Wasn't me!”

“You Germanic nations are all the same.”

“No way! I'm so much better than Bavaria! And when was this anyway?”

“Around the 17th century.”

“See? Not me! It must have been –”

Prussia grew silent, and both he and Romano turned to look where Veneziano was happily blabbering something to Germany, who was listening so intently to his history lesson that Romano wouldn't have been surprised to find out he was memorizing everything.

“Right,” Prussia muttered and cleared his throat.

Romano hadn't meant to bring up the Holy Roman Empire. He didn't like thinking about him. It was partly because the squirt had been an annoying wannabe who talked more than he achieved and ran around stalking Veneziano like a pervert. But even worse, he had broken Veneziano's heart, and since family always came first, that made it personal.

He didn't want to ruin his day by thinking about long-dead nations and terrible things in history, so he turned his eyes back to the view of Venice. Prussia remained quiet by his side, which was both surprising and a little nerve-wrecking. If he could keep his mouth shut for longer than fifteen seconds, something was wrong.

“Uh... you want to go and get coffee?” Romano asked. No answer. “Hey, are you listening?”

“What?” Prussia flinched like he'd been yanked back from deep thoughts.

“I asked if you want to get coffee!”

“Yeah, sure! Hey, West and –”

“Shut it! Let's ditch the love-birds. I won't be able to get my coffee down if I have to watch them make googly eyes at each other over the table. Even you're more tolerable than that.”

“Huh? Okay!”

Prussia looked pleased by Romano's suggestion, which meant that he was either too dumb to realise it hadn't been a compliment, or he was so starved for praise that he was willing to take what he could get.

Either way, they slipped unnoticed to the lift that took them back to the ground level. There was a café on the other side of St. Mark's Square, and they were even lucky enough to get seats even though the place was packed with tourists.

“So...” Prussia said after they had received their orders. He was grinning smugly into his cup. “I bet this was your master plan to get me all to yourself. What are you going to do now that we're alone?”

“What the hell are you talking about, idiot? We aren't alone! This café is full! And even if we were alone, I'd... I'd never do anything with you!”

“Then why did you ask me here without West and Ita-cakes, huh?”

“Because if we had stayed, I bet you would have started talking about that annoying brat, and then Veneziano's weekend would have been ruined! Y-yeah! The last thing I need is him crying and slobbering all over me!”

“Is he still that upset about the Holy Roman Empire? It's been ages!”

“I don't know! That's why I never bring him up!”

“What, you never talk to him about shit that bothers him? You need those big bro tips even more than I thought!”

Romano snorted. “Oh, like you're any better! Your way of dealing with uncomfortable problems is shooting them, or if you can't, pretending they don't exist.”

“And how do you know how I deal with stuff?”

“All I need is one look at that emotionally stilted lump of muscle to know that he's never had a single conversation about his feelings in his entire history. Your kind are all the same. Can't you remember how the Holy Roman Empire was around Veneziano?”

Prussia poked at his nose and frowned in thought. “I... guess? But what was so weird about it? He had everything under control pretty well if you ask me!”

“He thought he was a girl!”

“Hey! There's absolutely nothing wrong with making a mistake like that! Could happen to the best of us, hahaha!”

Romano could only shake his head. He was pretty sure it was the food that made all the Germanic nations like that. A cup of olive oil a day for a century, and maybe even Prussia would show signs of positive change. Or maybe the damage was too severe after centuries of cabbage, potatoes and bad beer.

“But you know, I don't think he was a bad kid. Sure, he hung out with Austria a lot, but it would have been fun to see what he could have done if he'd got to grow taller than my knee. But not every nation's meant to last forever.”

The conversation was heading to dangerous waters. Romano wasn't sure what to say. He didn't know how close Prussia and the Holy Roman Empire had been. He'd been living with Spain, and it wasn't like information had travelled fast during those days. If they'd been close, he could end up saying something he'd regret. Insulting someone's food or literature was okay, but talking shit about their dead brothers was where he drew the line.

He was also surprised Prussia could say something that had a shred of insight to it – and right after he had finished thinking what a total dumbass he was. Comments like that made him feel like he was doing a puzzle, only to notice that some of the pieces didn't fit anywhere.

“Don't talk to me about depressing shit,” he muttered.

“Yeah, I guess I didn't come here to bring myself down. I'm here to have fun and relax after a hard week at work! I want that gondola ride!”

“Talk to Veneziano about that. Gondolas suck. I get sick on them.”

“Why? Too much swaying back and forth for you?”

“The canals smell like shit! Veneziano is always nagging at me about my garbage problems, but he's not any better himself.”

Some time later, Veneziano and Germany found them at the café, both upset that they hadn't told them where they were going. Romano snapped that he didn't have to keep anyone constantly updated on his whereabouts, especially these days when all Veneziano had to do was call him if he needed something. 

The others decided to ride a gondola on their way back to Veneziano's apartment. It would only cover half of the distance, and the rest they'd had to walk. Romano said he'd rather choke on an eggplant than get on one of those things, though he was hoping someone would try to convince him otherwise. Nobody did, and so he was left walking the whole way on his own as his pride didn't allow him to change his mind without any prodding.

Fuck them, he thought sulkily and hoped that their gondola would sink.

To take the shortest way to Veneziano's apartment, he had to follow the gondola for part of the way. He couldn't avoid hearing Prussia's excited babbling and kicked a tiny stone into the water in irritation. What an idiot. It couldn't be his first time on a gondola, and he was still acting like a stupid kid.

He stopped for a moment at a narrow bridge that arched over the canal, just in time to see the others glide under it. Prussia waved at him as they emerged from the other side, and Romano had trouble describing how he felt. He remained on the bridge, watched the others drift further down the canal and realised that he wanted to be with them – and that it was entirely his own fault that he wasn't.

He was such a loser, dammit. It shouldn't have been that hard to show what he wanted, especially in this case since nobody would have thought anything if he had joined them. Hell, he had made more of a spectacle of himself by insisting on walking.

But all things considered, it hadn't been a worthless day, he decided as he got off the bridge and slipped into a tiny alleyway to find a short-cut to Veneziano's apartment. He hadn't made a total fool of himself at any point, and keeping Prussia company hadn't been as bad has he had expected. There had been points when he hadn't wanted to jump into a canal to get away from him, and he supposed that was close enough to having a good time.

The others were already there when he arrived at Veneziano's apartment. His brother was busy in the kitchen, warming the lasagne he had prepared the previous day and making salad. Germany was with him, looking troubled like he couldn't decide if he wanted to follow Veneziano around and clean after him, or stay where he was and keep quiet because this wasn't his kitchen.

“Oh, you're back. Did you have a nice walk?” Veneziano asked.

“Hnn,” Romano grunted and opened the fridge.

“Hey, don't eat the ham! It's for breakfast!”

“Don't nag at me! It's your fault it took me so long to get here and now I'm hungry from walking! Plan your fucking city so that it makes sense!”

“Did you get lost again? I've told you not to wander off the streets I've shown you!”

Romano slammed the fridge door shut, having taken out the ham despite Veneziano's protest. “Since when do we have ham for breakfast anyway? Isn't a cup of coffee good enough anymore?”

“Oh, that's for Germany and Prussia! They love having a heavy breakfast.”

“So, it's your fault I can't have the ham?” Romano asked, whirling around to glare at Germany.

“Be my guest,” Germany said.

“Yeah, I will.” Romano unwrapped the chunk of ham and took a big bite out of it. He walked to sit on the couch in the living room where he could get comfortable and not have to look at Germany and lose his appetite.

He was chewing his second bite when Prussia came out of the bathroom.

“Hey! I was going to eat that tomorrow!”

“Tough luck. It's all mine.”

For a moment, Prussia looked heart-broken, but then a grim expression took over his features. He made a dash for the ham, trying to snatch it from Romano's hand. His attack was fast, but Romano had surprisingly good reflexes for someone whose favourite pastime was lying around all day, and was able to protect the ham with his other hand.

“What the fuck? Hands off!” he snarled and raised his legs in warning, ready to kick, when it looked like Prussia might jump on him.

“I want some of that! You can't have it all alone!”

“Of course I can! My brother bought it!”

“So? He said he bought it for me and West!” Prussia grinned, and a greedy look appeared in his eyes. “Besides, when there's something I want, I fight and take it! This is your last chance to surrender.”

Romano rolled his eyes and took another bite of ham. “Hard to take it if I eat it first.”

“Don't you dare!”

And then Prussia was on him, and they wrestled for the remaining chunk of ham. Romano tried to get his knees between himself and Prussia's body so that he could kick him to the floor – preferably by hitting something soft and tender in the process – but it took him only a few seconds to realise he was no match for Prussia in a fight and that he would lose the ham.

But that wasn't even the worst part anymore. Because Prussia was really _on_ him, heavy and squirming and not caring to be gentle as he grabbed his hips to lift himself up to reach the ham Romano was holding above his head. Shit, he liked this. Being pinned down so that he had to struggle to move was hot, and the friction as Prussia moved on top of him was just right.

He was sick. He was beyond hope. His mind was so deep in the gutter that he wouldn't find it even if he had a shovel. He wanted more of this, for Prussia to get even rougher with him and touch him _elsewhere_ , and the more he thought about it, the hotter he felt.

And he was sure Prussia would notice soon. His hand or knee would move to the wrong place and he'd feel that Romano was getting turned on by this, and then everything would be lost and he'd have to hide in a monastery for at least a hundred years to get his dignity back.

Thankfully, Romano was very good at backing out of fights and knew exactly what to do. He let go of the ham and dropped it to the floor. As expected, Prussia dove after it, and Romano let out a sigh of relief – and disappointment, fucking hell – as his weight disappeared and he was free to sit up.

“Hah! The victor gets all the spoils of war! I'm the best!” Prussia raised his loot in triumph and took a bite, leaving only a tiny chunk in his hand.

“Go to hell,” Romano grumbled.

Prussia laughed at him, but suddenly stopped, shifting uncomfortably on the floor.

“Hey, you're looking kind of red in the face. Are you going to cry? If you're that hungry, take it back!” Prussia tossed the remaining ham at him, and Romano had to catch it or it would have hit him in the forehead. He immediately threw it back.

“I don't want it anymore now that your filthy mouth has touched it! Go and get me something else from the kitchen.”

“Give me one good reason the awesome Prussia should be playing your servant!” Prussia said and shoved the rest of the ham into his mouth.

“I'll let you sleep in the bed in the guestroom.”

Prussia's eyes widened, and he almost choked on the ham. “W-what? But –”

“Not with me! I'll take the couch! God!”

“Oh, I knew that! Hahaha!” Prussia got on his feet so fast that it had to be a record. He was already half-way into the kitchen before he turned back. “What was it that you wanted again?”

“I don't care.”

Great, now he'd given away the bed. But there was an advantage to it. He could still feel an excited tingle where Prussia had touched him, and he knew he wouldn't be able to keep his hands where they were supposed to be that night. 

Fuck it, he hadn't even finished the Rosaries the priest had given him, and he was already thinking about jerking off again. But if he was going to do it, it was better that he was alone downstairs. If he stayed in the guestroom, Veneziano and Germany would be right there behind the wall. If they heard him, he might just as well die and join Grandpa Rome.

***

They had dinner and watched some TV until Germany said everyone should go to bed in order to maintain their regular sleep rhythm or they'd be tired at work on Monday. Veneziano and Prussia tried to put up a fight, but Romano only grumbled for show. The sooner he had downstairs all to himself, the better.

“Stupid West. Since when does the younger brother get to tell the older what to do?” Prussia muttered.

“Since you let him,” Romano said with a snort. Even as Prussia complained, he was picking himself up from the couch and digging through his backpack to find his toothbrush.

“I'm not letting him do anything! I'm just biding my time and taking a break from setting all the rules in Europe. And hey, since when do _you_ do whatever West says without throwing a tantrum?”

“I'm tired! I'm going to bed because I want to! And I don't throw tantrums. He just pisses me off.”

Prussia went to brush his teeth and then climbed the stairs to the guestroom. With him gone, it was suddenly very quiet downstairs. Romano tried to find a comfortable position on the couch and stared at the ceiling, wondering if the others could hear the sound of the old strings squeaking when he turned from one side to another. The walls were thin in the apartment.

He decided to finish praying the Rosaries the priest had given him. It would hopefully give him the strength he needed to resist his horrible obsession, though if past experience was of any indication, it wouldn't help. Going to confession every single time he had given in was ridiculous, but he felt he couldn't live with himself otherwise. Not that even confession helped much. The purpose of the penance was to reflect on his actions and learn not to repeat them, but he knew he wouldn't manage that.

It took a little over an hour before he was finished. He really did his best. He prayed in silence but moved his lips to concentrate on the mysteries and reflect on his sins. His desires were sick. Wanting Prussia was abnormal. Once done, he opened his eyes and let out a sigh of equal accomplishment and frustration. He was stuck in a permanent circle.

“I'm not doing it tonight,” he said to himself and pulled his covers right up to his chin.

The couch was a little too small for him so that he couldn't quite straighten his legs. It crossed his mind it was a good thing he had offered to trade with Prussia since the other nation was a little taller and would probably have found the couch even more uncomfortable.

Come to think of it, Prussia was just the right height to lean against his back and grab his –

Oh, fuck. He grabbed the pillow and pushed it against his face, figuring that if he smothered himself until he fell unconscious, he'd get through the night. But his self-control was just as lacking here as in other matters, and only after a few moments, he was feeling too hot and wanted to breathe.

He tossed the pillow to the floor. Shit, he wasn't going to get any sleep like this. The following day would be torture no matter how much coffee he had. He'd be cranky and complain even more than usual.

...by that logic, he should give in, this one more time, so that he wouldn't end up ruining the others' fun with his behaviour. That would be the responsible thing to do, right? He'd do it real quick.

At the very least, it was good enough an excuse for him. He slipped his hand under the covers to touch himself through his underwear. Normally, he slept naked, but since he was now bunking in a public place with ugly Germanic nations roaming around, covering himself was self-evident.

He found he didn't like the unfamiliar friction, so he began to wriggle out of his underwear, still under the covers. That way, he'd also not have to worry about soiling it. But just as he was finished congratulating himself over that brilliant idea, he realised that he'd get the covers and maybe even the couch dirty.

He should do it in the toilet. It was the best place to get rid of any evidence. Nobody would see him there. It was in the farthest corner of the apartment, so there was even less of a chance that someone might hear him. And he was pretty sure there might be something in the cupboard to help him along the way if he needed it. 

Romano grabbed his underwear from the floor and tiptoed to the toilet in the dark. He squinted his eyes against the light as he turned it on, but he figured it was safer. Veneziano had plenty of little bottles and other useless crap everywhere, and he didn't want to make a sound just because he couldn't see where he was going.

Someone had used the bathtub that evening, so he spread a towel on the bottom before sitting down. He leaned back, brought his hand back down to his dick... and did nothing. It was cold, and even though there was nobody there, he felt embarrassingly exposed.

He closed his eyes and tried to decide what to think about to get himself going. He had several fantasies that he liked to repeat in his head. One was Prussia going over his quarterly plan for the economy and telling him it was great, then fucking him on the conference table. In another, Prussia dropped by on an unannounced visit in his apartment in Naples and they had so much sex neither could walk the following morning. He rather liked that one and had developed a number of sequels to it, even one that was nothing more than eating grapes in bed afterwards.

Settling on the sweaty Naples fantasy, he moved his fingers down to massage his balls. He didn't care that his skin was a little irritated since he had been doing this a lot lately and not always with lubricant. Prussia was usually rough in his fantasies, so he imagined it was him doing this, trying to make him unable to decide if he wanted to squirm away from the touch or into it to get more.

He sucked in a deep breath and moved his fingers upwards. Prussia would grab his length like that and stop to squeeze it to feel it in his hand. And then he'd lift his leg on the edge of the tub to get better access and push him down on his back.

“Oh, fuck,” Romano muttered as he pumped his cock. “Prussia... Prussia...”

“Yeah, what?”

It took Romano a split second to realise that the voice wasn't part of his fantasy and that Prussia had just stepped into the toilet. He let out a high-pitched scream of horror and grabbed the shower curtain to cover himself, but he yanked it too hard, so it broke off, sending plastic rings flying everywhere and making the pole fall so that it nearly hit him on the head.

“What the fuck are you doing here, asshole? Go away!” Holy shit, he had forgotten to lock the door again!

“I came to pee! And then I heard you talk to me, so I thought...” Prussia trailed off, like all details of the situation were only now connecting in his head. “Hey! Were you jerking off and thinking about me?”

“No!”

“Don't lie! I heard you! And I saw your dick! You were touching it!”

“Well – Well, maybe I was washing it! Yeah! I'm a tub, you stupid idiot!”

“There's no water in it!”

Romano gritted his teeth. He couldn't argue against that. His face felt so hot he was pretty sure there wasn't a drop of blood left anywhere else in his body. His penis was flabby in his hands, like a deflated balloon. Right now, he was sure he'd never get it erect again. He might just as well become a monk and hide in an isolated monastery, just as he had planned earlier.

“Go to hell,” he said and pulled the shower curtain over his head.

“Come on, you have nothing be ashamed of! It's no problem you were jerking off to thoughts of me. I bet everyone does that!”

“I said go to hell! Is your brain the size of a potato or why are you so fucking dumb?”

“But... but, hey!” Prussia began to tug at the curtain, but Romano wouldn't let go. “I'll help you out! If just thinking about me got you hot and bothered, imagine how good it'll be when it's the awesome me for real!”

“No, I –”

“Give me a sec, I'll just pee real quick! This is awesome!”

Romano listened in mortification as Prussia took care of his business and washed his hands. He was never coming out from under the shower curtain again. Dammit, why hadn't he locked the door? Or better yet, why hadn't he stayed on the couch and kept his hands to himself? This was his punishment, it had to be. God was sick of him confessing the same sin over and over again without any attempt at trying not to commit it in the first place. Prussia would write about this on his stupid blog and it would get a billion views and then the whole world would know what a sick pervert he was.

“I hate you!” he yelled and threw a bottle of shampoo in the direction where he thought Prussia was. He heard the bottle hit the wall. Fuck, even that went wrong. He was ready to sob his eyes out.

“Hey, what are you getting so mad about? I told you it's okay!” Prussia came back to tug at the curtain.

“It's not okay! Go away!”

“Why? Don't you want me anymore?”

“Just because I was thinking about you doesn't mean I want you! Damn! I think about a billion people! It was just a coincidence it was you today! It's normally never you!”

“Oh. Okay.” The hands pulling at the shower curtain disappeared. “That's a little different, I guess. Too bad. I already had amazing plans for tonight, but it's your loss.”

“I don't have one-night stands with nations. Only humans,” Romano said. That was a total lie. He'd slept with nations before without it meaning anything to either of them. He just didn't want to have one with Prussia, he realised. If he slept with him and they went off on their merry ways, it would bring a bitter flavour to all of his nice fantasies.

“It could have been more than a one-night stand, you know. I've got my calendar upstairs. We could have picked more occasions than just tonight!”

“You plan your sex ahead in your calendar? How fucking stupid is that?” Slowly, Romano's embarrassment began to fade away. Prussia was a total loser. He had no reason to feel like he had to be ashamed in front of him.

“I don't do that! And we could have done more than had sex!”

“Like what?”

“I don't know.” There was the sound of Prussia picking up the bottle of shampoo and starting to throw it around in his hands. “We could have gone out to eat, seen movies, gone to look at sights, or –”

“That's... That's dating, dumbass!”

“No! It's not! The awesome me doesn't date!”

“Tch, best news of the day. The rest of the world is safe.”

“But I get a lot of offers!”

“Yeah, right. From whom? Sending yourself anonymous comments on your blog doesn't count.”

“H-hey! I don't do that! I don't have to! And you're the one who was jerking off to thoughts of me, so you don't get to act all high and mighty! Yeah! Because you think I'm hot!”

“Shut up and go to bed!”

“So that you can finish in peace?”

“None of your business! But no, you ruined it. And just so you know, I'm never going to think about you again.”

“What? Why not?”

Because it would be embarrassing. If Romano ever tried to think about Prussia like that again, he'd only be reminded of this fiasco. He had never wanted Prussia to find out. Sometimes, he had entertained the idea that the things in his fantasies could really happen, but he had always crashed back to reality fast.

“Because you're stupid,” he muttered.

“Hmph! You have no idea what you're missing! We could have had the best sex in history and then we could have gone out to eat tomorrow. But if you're going to reject such a perfect deal, your loss! I'll ask someone else as soon as I find someone I want to give the same offer to.”

Prussia's words should have sounded cocky. That was how he talked about everything, as if mentioning what he had had for breakfast was the same as telling an old war story. But now his tone was defeated, and Romano moved the shower curtain enough to steal a glance at him.

The idiot looked like a battle he had been looking forward to had been cancelled. He was sitting on the toilet seat, shoulders slumped and an unhappy pout on his face.

“You're that mad just because I'm not letting you fuck me right now?” Romano asked.

“Haha, no! I could get anyone I wanted, any time! But I kind of like you, so I thought this would be a great chance to get the ball rolling, but then you said it's never going to happen, and that sucks.”

“What do you mean, you like me?”

“I said kind of! That's not the same as having feelings or anything like that!” Even before he was finished, Prussia's face and neck had developed a deep shade of red. Romano's first thought was that it was fucking great that he wasn't the only one who could blush like that, and the second that Prussia was surprisingly endearing when he wasn't acting like the goddamn king of the world.

“You're making me confused!” he whined.

“So are you! I thought you wanted me, and then you don't! Who jerks off to someone they don't like?”

“I never said I don't like you!”

“You said you hate me!”

“That's not the same! And... and I was embarrassed because I thought you'd laugh at me.”

“Why would I laugh?”

“Because I was jerking off, dammit!”

“What's funny about that? Everyone does it!”

“But I didn't want you to find out that I was thinking about you!”

“Why not?”

“I thought you'd say I'm dumb and it could never happen!”

“What the hell? I said yes! You're the one who said no!”

“I know!” Romano snapped and hid under the shower curtain again. He was biggest idiot in the world. He simultaneously wanted to go along with Prussia's suggestion and just enjoy the ride, and never talk to the bastard again. He was too afraid of... what?

“I don't know what I want!” he continued.

“Maybe you're the one who should get back to bed. I bet you'll feel better in the morning.”

“No, I can't sleep like this.”

“Still hard for me? Okay, I'll leave and –”

“No, don't you dare go anywhere! Did you... did you really mean what you said earlier? About liking me?”

“Forget it. You've made your stance pretty clear, and I'm not one of those guys who stick around after a lost battle. There's always a new one waiting around the corner.”

Romano believed him. He realised that if he let Prussia walk out the door now, that would be the end of this. They'd never talk about this again, and while a part of him was relieved by that idea and wanted nothing more than to tell Prussia to finally get lost, a much bigger part was beginning to understand that he wasn't okay with that after all. He'd always keep wondering what could have happened if he had done something differently.

And did it really matter if they crashed and burned right away? They were nations; it wasn't like their kind had eternal relationships in the first place. They changed through politics and people, and in a few decades or less they might both have entirely lost interest in each other. But this was the present, and why should he suffer now just because he was worried about something that might happen in the future?

He pushed the shower curtain away and sat up in the tub. “Wait, dammit! I didn't mean half the stuff I said. I was embarrassed and thought you'd make fun of me.”

“Okay?”

“That's all you've got to say?”

“I still don't get what you're trying to do here!”

“Apologize! I'm sorry! I think you're hot and I like to fantasize about you fucking me! I don't know what the hell is wrong with me, but that's just the way it is! I can't help it!”

Even though his face felt like the blood in his veins was boiling and that embarrassed tears might spill if Prussia said even one wrong word now, Romano realised that he was glad to have those words out. He hadn't felt any genuine relief after talking to a priest, not even once, because maybe he had subconsciously known that only admitting this to Prussia would help him.

“But... but that's great! I want to have sex with you, too! Perfect combination! You should have told me ages ago!”

“And why didn't you say anything, huh? You always boast that you take whatever you want, no matter how hard you have to fight.”

Now it was Prussia's turn to look embarrassed again. “I was trying! But this was a long-term operation with meticulous strategy, not a haphazard strike in the dark, so I couldn't just blurt it out like you just did!”

“What's that even supposed to mean?”

“That I was going to ask you out first! When I was sure you'd say yes!”

“Shit, you're giving me a headache.”

“So, can we go out? Like, tomorrow!”

Why not? If it was bad, he could dump the bastard. If it was good, he'd get to have a great time. When put in simple terms like that, the whole situation felt ridiculous and convoluted. He always made everything too complicated. But that was nothing new when it came to his emotional life.

“Sure,” he agreed with a huff. “But it had better be a good date. I don't go to fast food places or any shit like that.”

“Then you pick the place since it's your brother's city.”

“Like I was seriously going to let you decide.”

Prussia let out a bark of laughter and lifted his feet off the floor in excitement, balancing on the toilet seat. “Great! The awesome me has a date!”

And apparently it was such a rare occurrence that it was worth celebrating, Romano figured. What a loser. But it was kind of nice that someone could be so excited about getting to go out with him. That was a rare occurrence as well.

“So, I guess I'll go to bed. You should, too! We can get up at five and start the date right away so that it can last long!”

Romano made a face like he had just stepped into shit. “Hell, no! You aren't dragging me out of bed until I'm ready. And... and what the happened to fucking me?”

“Huh, you're still in the mood? Even after all this yelling?”

“The least you can do is show what you've got! If you really suck, I'm cancelling the date.”

“That's not fair! You already promised! I mean, of course I don't suck!”

“Then get in the tub.”

Prussia hesitated only for a moment and then began to pull away the shower curtain that was still covering most of Romano's body.

“It'd be more comfortable in bed,” he said.

“Tch, like I want Veneziano and your stupid brother to hear.”

“Are you kidding? You've been screaming your head off at me this whole time! They've heard everything.”

Romano drew his knees up to his chest in a sudden fit of modesty. “Yeah, well I don't need them to hear anything else.”

“They can probably guess exactly what we're doing.”

Prussia climbed into the tub, making Romano realise how full it really was with two people in it. He kind of wanted to tell him they'd go to the couch in the living room instead, but since he had already made a fuss about not leaving the bathroom, he couldn't bring himself to.

“So, how's this going to be?” Prussia asked. “You want me to suck you off or what?”

“I don't know! Do whatever you want!” They hadn't even started, and this was already different from Romano's fantasies. In his thoughts, Prussia never asked him what he wanted and just went for it, always somehow knowing exactly what he liked. That was how Romano preferred it; admitting what got him excited was embarrassing and opened him up for rejection in case his partner thought it was boring or disgusting.

“And you're just going to lie there and let me do all the work? How's that fair?”

“I didn't say that! I meant, you decide what you want to do and I'll go along with it!”

“No problem. I'm a born leader. Okay, let's do this!” Prussia placed his hands on Romano's knees and pushed them apart as much as the tub would let. He knelt between his legs, but instead of going straight for his dick like Romano had expected, he leaned to give him a clumsy kiss. Just as he had expected, Prussia was a terrible kisser – at first it felt he had no idea what he was doing and barely touched his lips, but once he gained confidence, it was as if he was trying to eat his face while making stupid sounds. At least he didn't slobber too much all over him.

“You suck,” Romano grumbled in-between the bumbling kisses and reached for Prussia's shoulders for leverage. “If you're going to waste time by kissing, you could at least do it right, dammit.”

“I'm doing it right! You're just picky!”

Romano made him shut up with another kiss and hoped that Prussia would get the hint and follow his example. But he soon realised he didn't care. What Prussia lacked in talent, he made up for with enthusiasm, and that was something Romano enjoyed. Every sloppy kiss, breath and brush of skin showed him that Prussia wanted him. The sex could be the worst in history, but for as long as that affection stayed there, Romano wouldn't complain too much.

He traced Prussia's back and sides with his hands. He'd seen him topless more times than he cared to count, but this was the first time he got to touch him. Prussia had more scars than what Romano was used to. When nations got hurt, it rarely left a lasting mark, and even those tended to fade with time when the significance of the event diminished in the people's mind.

Maybe he'd ask later, but not now when Prussia had his hands in his hair and was letting out such satisfying little sounds as pushed his tongue into his mouth. Romano arched against him, hoping that it would encourage him to go further, touch him more, and get rougher.

“Take off your boxers,” he muttered. He needed to see him and grab him in his hand until he got hard.

Prussia did so and tossed the underwear on the floor, leaving them both naked in the tub. Romano resisted the urge to look down and instead moved his hand there to feel how big Prussia was. It didn't match the extravagant stories Prussia liked to tell – not by a long shot – but an excited shiver travelled through him anyway as he imagined what it'd feel like inside him.

“H-hey,” Prussia said with a shaky gasp as Romano began to stroke him.

“You don't like that?”

“Hell, yeah, I like that! But I was supposed to set the pace, and now you're doing it!”

“Then hurry up and fuck me!”

Prussia growled and ran his fingers through his hair. “Is this what a guy gets for trying to be considerate and shit? I could have rammed myself into you a long time ago, but I wanted to be nice!”

If he wanted nice and slow, Romano would have been with someone else, but he had enough sense to bite his tongue and not say it. Maybe he'd want that with Prussia some time later. Right now all he needed was physical satisfaction.

“Just hurry, bastard!”

“Hehe, that desperate for me?” A doubtful look crossed Prussia's face. “But, uh, I have nothing to ease the way with. Maybe I should just –”

“There should be something in that cupboard over there.”

“Great! Normally, I carry lube everywhere I go because people just keep throwing themselves at me, but this time I somehow forgot.”

“Don't talk! Just get it!”

Prussia got out of the tub, which gave Romano the chance to stretch his legs a little and straighten his back. They really should have gone to a more comfortable place. He could already tell his neck was going to kill him the following day.

“Uh... What's lube in Italian? I don't want to grab something like toothpaste by accident.”

“Lubrificante. It's the blue bottle.”

“Yeah, I think I got it.”

Prussia showed him the bottle and climbed back into the tub once Romano told him that it was the right one. He licked his lips and tried to calm his breathing, but the sound of Prussia opening the cap made him instinctively tighten his muscles. They were really going to do it. He was excited and eager, but he couldn't help but be a little nervous. Would he still think this had been a good idea when it was over and he was no longer being yanked along by his arousal?

“Spread your legs a little more.”

“Can't. There's no room in this thing!”

“Sheesh!”

Prussia grabbed his ankle and lifted his leg over the edge of the tub, just like in that fantasy Romano had been thinking about earlier. It was enough to send a hot wave of thrill right to his groin, and he couldn't suppress the enthusiastic gasp that escaped his lips.

“You still want to do this?” Prussia asked.

“Yeah! I'd have kicked you in the balls if I didn't!”

“Just making sure. You're impossible to understand sometimes, and with the way you were screaming at me earlier... yeah.”

“Wasn't my kissing good enough to tell you that I want this, dumbass?”

Prussia grinned and poured some lubricant on his fingers. Romano held his breath and tried to be ready when he moved to prepare him, but he couldn't help but jolt a little.

“Damn! That's cold!”

“No, it's not. You're just being jumpy. Relax.”

Romano did his best, not wanting Prussia to think he was new to this. It was a while since he had had anything in him, but it didn't take long before he had grown accustomed to the feeling of his fingers moving inside him, stretching him and filling him. But it wasn't enough, and as soon as the initial sting of being penetrated had faded, he told Prussia to get along with it.

“Can't wait any longer, huh? Tell me you want me!”

“No, that's dumb.”

“Come on! You could do something I like for a change. You aren't the only one with needs.”

“Hmph! I'll... I'll think about it. Maybe if you – ah!” Romano scrambled for some leverage on the edges of the tub when Prussia began to push inside. It didn't hurt too much; he'd been prepared well enough, but a dick was always different from fingers. He was being stretched open a little faster than he had expected, and he found himself clutching at the enamel and breathing in strangled gasps as he fought with himself to remain relaxed, or it would actually get painful.

“Shit,” he muttered once Prussia stopped, fully inside.

“Hehe, I'm huge, huh?”

“N-no! I've had bigger!” Romano lifted his hips as much as he could to get a better position and grunted at the feeling of Prussia shifting inside him. It still wasn't what he'd call comfortable, but it was a pleasurable burn that got him excited about what was to come. “Go ahead and move.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah! It's not my first time! But if you don't get going, I'll think it's yours!”

“As if! I got some back when you were still wearing a dress and dusting Spain's shelves!” With that, Prussia pulled almost entirely out of him and then pushed back in, not as fast as he could have but with enough force to get a surprised yelp out of Romano. 

He fumbled with his hands to find something to grab onto to get some leverage, but there were only the edges of the tub, and they weren't enough to stop his back from being scraped against the hard enamel as Prussia thrust into him.

He tried not to make too much noise, even if the constant friction and burn were becoming overwhelming in just the way he liked. No need to give Veneziano and Germany a show, even though a shameless part of him was hoping that if the kraut-brain could hear them, he'd be crept out. Bugging Germany was one of the few pleasures he had in his life, and he was never as successful at it as he'd like.

But that part was soon forgotten when Prussia brushed against his prostate in just the right angle, and a jolt of pleasure shot up his spine and made him curl his toes. He panted for breath and tried to lift his butt to make sure Prussia would hit the same spot again next time, and when he did, Romano squeezed his eyes shut and moaned in satisfaction.

He surprised himself by wondering if it was good for Prussia, too. The thought made him open his eyes again, even though the sane part of his mind tried to yell at him that looking at Prussia's sex face was the last thing he wanted.

But seeing him again didn't make him want to throw up. Maybe he was already building up resistance, or maybe the dick up his ass was just too distracting. Either way, he found himself thinking that Prussia's flushed and sweaty skin and the focused grimace on his face were endearing. In his fantasies, all he had wanted was to lie back and take it, but now he suddenly wanted to find ways to make Prussia like this more – to make him like _him_ more.

“Prussia...” he breathed out.

“Yeah?”

Romano swallowed, held back by the heat that had overcome by his body and that was making it hard to think straight. But that also made it easier to force the words out of his mouth because he was sure this was what Prussia wanted to hear.

“M-more,” he managed to stutter. “I... I need you.”

Prussia looked dumb-struck. “Huh?”

“Stop fooling around and fuck me harder! Now!”

For a moment, Prussia appeared undecided and confused, and Romano realised that maybe he should show his appreciation without words. Prussia's brain probably couldn't focus on more than one thing at a time, so now that he was having sex, there was no point in talking to him. Maybe he'd tell him what he thought later after everything was over, provided that the other nation could meet all of his expectations.

At least Prussia seemed to have understood what he meant because his next thrust was more aggressive and caused Romano to let out a pleased whine. He gave up on trying to talk and lost himself in the heated friction, wet sounds and the their gasps and groans. He'd ache in the morning; maybe he'd have trouble walking right, and maybe Prussia would laugh at him. But right now he didn't care.

He reached to touch himself in rhythm with Prussia's movements, unable to hold back even if he didn't want to reach his climax yet. This was the part he enjoyed the most, when he was so lost in pleasure that his insecurities had sweated out of him and all he could do was feel.

Only a little more and he'd be over the edge. His moans grew more high-pitched and he could feel every muscle in his body tense. He dug his fingers into Prussia's arm to show how urgent it was that he didn't stop now because he was right there and –

“Ah!” His entire body tightened when his climax washed over him, bringing his pleasure to its peak and making him try to clutch at anything he could get a hold of. For a brief moment, he forgot about everything except for his heartbeat in his ears and the pleasant heat and ache in his body.

“I told you it was going to be good,” Prussia said, his words broken by his heavy breathing and the on-going thrusts. He had to be close, too, Romano realised, and he momentarily regretted that they hadn't used a condom because having another man's semen drip out of his ass all night wasn't his idea of fun. 

But then he became aware of the friction that had been so good only a moment before but was now bordering on painful. If not for the fact that the tub offered him no space or leverage, he might have tried to jerk away to spare his overstimulated nerves, but as it was, he had no choice but to remain there and accept it. He didn't want to tell Prussia to stop; this had to be good for him, too. And in some ways, this was even better than the rising pleasure form earlier.

He kept whining Prussia's name to distract himself from the ache and took pleasure in the other nation's laboured pants and the wet sounds their bodies were making. Even if the hard length pushing into him was no longer purely pleasurable, he enjoyed the sensation, but even more the knowledge that he was giving something to Prussia. Moments later, Prussia's fingers pressed painfully into Romano's hips as he found his release and pressed himself against him.

“Fuck you,” Romano managed, unable to keep himself from shuddering when he was filled with hot seed.

Prussia let out a breathless laugh, and for the next few moments, neither of them moved. They were spent and sticky, and the pleasant heaviness in Romano's limbs that usually followed sex was ruined by the sensations of his head and elbows and shoulders pressing uncomfortably against the sides of the tub. All he wanted was to get out of there and go to bed, but he didn't have the energy to move when Prussia was still on him, still _inside_ him.

“Get off. You're heavy,” he whined and made feeble attempts to push Prussia away.

“That was awesome, huh? How much did you like it? I bet it was the best you've had in at least a century!”

For once, Romano didn't mind Prussia's raspy blabbering as it almost drowned out the embarrassing, popping sound of him pulling out of him. He felt momentarily empty, but he soon forgot about it when Prussia shifted to look at him, a self-satisfied grin on his face.

“So, date tomorrow?”

“Tch. No way.”

“What? Why not?”

“Because I'm not getting out of bed all day tomorrow. Your job is to bring me food and coffee when I say so.”

The disappointment disappeared from Prussia's face. “Did I wear you out? We only had one round!”

“No more! My back is killing me!”

“Yeah, I guess this wasn't the best place.” Prussia straightened his form and stretched his arms, which gave Romano the chance to finally sit up. He felt filthy; his skin was sweaty and had red splotches where Prussia had been rough on him, and his stomach was smeared with his own release. He didn't even want to think about his ass. 

But strangely enough, it didn't matter. The shame and self-loathing that usually assaulted him after he was done touching himself weren't there. He wasn't sure why. All this time, he'd thought the problem was that he thought of Prussia while doing it, but if so, shouldn't he have felt twice as bad after actually having sex with him?

“I need a shower,” he announced.

“Me, too. Looks like there are advantages to the tub after all. It should just be bigger.”

Prussia hummed to himself as he picked up the shower head and turned on the water, making sure it was warm. Romano couldn't understand where he found the energy to be so chipper after they'd just had sex. All he wanted was some sleep. But watching the other get busy with the water was a welcome distraction as he tried to examine what he was feeling at the moment.

At least, it was until Prussia suddenly turned the water on him without a warning.

“Hey! What the hell are you doing?”

“I'll wash you! I'm really good at it, so just sit back and relax! I like to wash the dogs at home.”

Romano decided there was nothing he'd achieve by putting up a fight, and it was not like he had anything against being pampered a little. Prussia's hands felt nice in his hair, and he closed his eyes to enjoy the stream of warm water on his skin.

Maybe one reason he could feel so relaxed was that for once, he had acted on his feelings and done what he wanted. It was stupidly difficult for him to be open with others and let them close enough to hurt him. Perhaps that was why he had always felt so guilty after thinking about Prussia in secret – he had known that it wasn't really enough for him and loathed himself for not having the courage to do anything about it.

Now... Even if he had been dragged into it kicking and screaming at first, at least he had made a choice and taken a step forward. Even if something went wrong, he would have the satisfaction of knowing that he'd tried and done his best.

He wasn't sure what he wanted to happen next and if anything more would ever develop out of this, but he guessed he had time to figure that all out later. Prussia was still excited about going on a date, so it had to mean he hadn't messed up.

“Okay, we're done!” Prussia announced and turned off the water. 

Romano shivered, instantly feeling chilly even though it wasn't a cold night. He stepped out of the tub, his legs a little wobbly, and took out a towel from the cupboard to dry himself. He handed one for Prussia, too, suddenly needing to do something nice for him. Sex always made him mellow, unless it was really bad.

“You never told me how good I was,” Prussia pointed out, drying his hair. He was dripping water all over the floor. “Did you have fun?”

“I would have already told you off if I didn't.”

“So it was great! We should do it again!”

“I already said no more tonight. I want to go to bed.”

“I didn't mean right now. Tomorrow works, too. Or next week, or next month or whenever!”

“So, you really want to make this regular?” Romano began to dry his hair as well, using the towel to hide his face so that he wouldn't have to look at Prussia.

“Yeah, why not? If you don't want to, your loss, but –”

“I didn't say that! It's just... shit. I wasn't really planning on starting anything with you, ever. But... but I'm glad, so let's not make a big deal out of it! Let's just see what happens next and not worry!” Romano wanted to laugh at his words. Of course he was going to worry. But saying this was a shield against the possibility that Prussia would grow bored of him. If that happened, he'd just shrug and say it was fine, and then go sulk in private.

“Works for me. We already advanced way more than I ever thought we'd manage in just one weekend, so I guess we can slow down for a while.” Prussia stretched his arms above his head and cracked his back. “But I guess that means there's no use in asking you to bunk with me in the guestroom?”

“Are you shitting me?”

“Heh, thought so. Too bad.”

“No, I mean the opposite, dammit! I'm hurting all over because of that stupid tub, and sleeping on the couch would just make it worse. I'm coming to the guestroom, and if you don't like it, you take the couch!”

“But I like it!”

“Then let's go. It's cold here, and I'm tired.” He was sure he'd fall asleep as soon as he fell on the bed. Sharing it with Prussia wouldn't be a problem. He was exhausted, and one thing he and Veneziano had in common was that they liked sleeping in the same bed with someone else. Romano just had a harder time admitting it than his brother.

“Don't wake me up in the morning,” he said when they were both under the covers. “Except if it's to bring me coffee, but even then, not before eleven.”

“What about mass?”

“What do you mean?”

“It's just that Italy said that you've been going every Sunday for a while now, so I thought there's got to be something on your mind. I can totally wake you up if you want to go! No problem!”

“I'm not going! I'm sleeping in!” Most of his people didn't go every single time either, so he didn't care if he sometimes missed it. The only reason it had turned into a regular habit as of late was because he had been wallowing in guilt and self-loathing about his attraction to Prussia. That was over, so he was more than happy to get back to his normal routine that let him enjoy an occasional lazy Sunday morning.

“But –”

“Shut up. You aren't even Catholic anymore. Don't lecture at me, asshole.”

“I'm just trying to be supportive! Italy thinks you have problems, and he said I should ask you.”

“He's a dumbass. I don't have any problems,” Romano muttered. Not any personal ones, at least. He felt better and more relaxed than in a long time, and not just because of the great sex that had left him pleasantly tired. His fantasies had been all about Prussia having his way with him, but he realised now that what he had really needed was to make some choices himself and do something because he wanted it, not because it was what his boss or brother said was right. It felt so much better to tell Prussia that they could go on dates and have sex than wait passively for him to do everything.

Of course, that didn't mean he'd stop demanding room service in bed. That was just the bare minimum anyone had to do if they wanted to date him.

***

Waking up was always Romano's least favourite part of the day. He only tolerated it because it was necessary if he wanted to have coffee, eat good food, flirt with pretty women or have a nap in the afternoon.

He shifted under the covers, enjoying the warmth of the sheets and the knowledge that there was no reason for him to get up if he didn't want to. He only had to yell, and he'd get fresh coffee served to bed.

Then again, the more he thought about that, the less appealing the idea began to sound. Did Prussia even know how to make good coffee? And what if everybody thought he was so tired and sore after the previous night that he couldn't move? If he didn't go downstairs, everyone would think he couldn't handle dick!

He forced himself to sit up and leave the nice bed. The sudden movement made him wince; as he had expected, he _did_ ache. He'd just have to pretend he didn't, except maybe if he could use it to get Prussia to pamper him somehow.

“Good morning, Romano!” 

He had barely made it out of the guestroom when he was greeted by his brother's voice. Veneziano had just stepped out of his bedroom, wearing an oversized pyjama shirt that had to belong to Germany.

“What the hell do you want?”

“Coffee! I just got up. Are Germany and Prussia already downstairs? I hope they haven't made coffee for us. They always mess it up.”

Veneziano came over to give him a hug that almost sent him off balance. The sudden movements he was forced to take told Romano all too clear just where he ached the most, and he had to grit his teeth to keep his complaints to himself. He also had to wonder if Veneziano had heard them the previous night.

“Uh... so...”

“Yeah?”

“H-how did you sleep last night? Did you wake up?”

Veneziano frowned in confusion. “Huh? Normally, you never care! But I slept really well because Germany was there! He's so big and buff that I can fall straight to sleep without any worries.”

So, Veneziano had no idea since he'd slept through the night like a log. And ha! That meant the stupid potato hadn't got any! His mood considerably improved, Romano began to march downstairs to smirk in victory at Germany.

Prussia and Germany were in the kitchen, sitting at the table and having a heavier breakfast that Romano considered legal. They had made coffee, and Romano took one sniff at it before pouring it into the sink.

“Hey! I was saving that for you!” Prussia said.

“It smelled like piss. Did you even put any coffee into it?”

“Of course I did! And you said you wanted me to make you some!”

“I said you should bring it to me to bed. Veneziano could have made it.”

“You're just being fussy. Making coffee isn't an art. As long as I use the blend that's in Italy's cupboard, it should be good enough for you. That right, West, huh?”

“Mm.”

Romano glanced at Germany who was focusing on eating his sandwich and wasn't even looking at him. The bastard must have heard them having sex. Romano was immediately struck by contrasting emotions – absolute embarrassment and malicious glee over the fact that Germany had been forced to listen to him get some while he had to go without. He didn't know if he wanted to hide under the table or point and laugh.

“Romano, make coffee for me, too, while you're at it,” Veneziano said and took a seat opposite Germany. “Hey, Germany! What do you want to do today?”

“Are there any museums open on Sunday?”

Romano stopped listening to the two when he felt Prussia poke at his feet with his toes. When he turned to look, he saw him mouth the word “date” to him while at first pointing a finger at himself, then at him.

Well, he had dragged himself out of bed, so why not? At the very least, it would be more interesting than tagging along as Veneziano and Germany spent the day together. It was just too bad that their first date would be at his brother's city. 

On the bright side, Romano supposed it gave him a good reason to invite Prussia over to his place later. Maybe that hot fantasy in Naples would become reality one day.


End file.
